


Closet Talk

by IxN0VA



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Truth or Dare, everyones a bit drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxN0VA/pseuds/IxN0VA
Summary: A gift for my friend Fetronic!During a late night of drinking and games at the Paradise lounge, a round of Truth or Dare quickly gets out of hand as Krystal dares her best friend Tucker to spend seven minutes in heaven with his crush, Natalie.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/Original Character(s), Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Closet Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fetronic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fetronic/gifts).



> This was a gift fiction for my friend Fetronic and focuses mainly on his oc Tucker whom he ships with Wattson.
> 
> Mentions of my own oc being shipped off with Pathfinder also present.
> 
> Surprisingly not a sex fiction.

Closet Talk

Apex Legends Fanfiction by Magicphobic  
Dedicated to Fetronic

It was late on a Friday night at the Paradise Lounge. The bar had long since been emptied from the patrons of the day, and was closed even longer before that. Only a handful of people remain, those of whom were allowed to stay there. Among them was Tucker Freighter, also known as the Apex Legend, Nano.

Tucker normally wasn't one for staying out late drinking. He'd done it once or twice with some friends long lost to the past, and woke up with a wicked hangover that was enough to put him off it for pretty much the rest of his life, but yet here he was again, already into his fifth glass of a vodka mix for the night. The only reason he was willing to stay was because a lot of his friends were hanging around tonight as well.

The party was at full swing after the games today, and everyone was having such a good time that they didn't want to go home when it was closing time. Elliot owned the bar, and thus thanks to him, they were allowed to stay and continue to drain the reserves. He was enjoying the fun and games just as much as everyone else was. Aside from him, there was also Renee, Natalie, Krystal and Pathfinder. Octavio was with them up until thirty minutes ago, where he ended up crashing half slung over a bean bag chair. Everyone decided to leave him be, given the fact no one could actually ever recall seeing the man sleep before.

They were playing a number of party games, it ranged from board games, to some intense drinking games. Now though as everyone started to mellow out and continue to get dunk off their asses, they had resulted to an odd mixture of spin the bottle and truth of dare. Tucker had played the game a few times at the high-school and collage parties he rarely got invited to, but nothing much ever came of it. Normally he'd opt not to play but the group wasn't using the bottle as an excuse to pointless make out with each other, not yet anyway. They seemed sober enough to still want to play a game... And so they would spin it, and ask each other Truth or Dare, it was simple.

The point system worked on who would be the first one to reject a dare three times, once you did, you were out and lost the game. The last person to have withstood the most dares would be deemed the winner. Tucker was in the running with Pathfinder for first place, while Krystal and Renee tagged behind in last. Unlike the latter, the robot was overly eager to try pretty much anything the group threw at him and they were defiantly taking advantage of that, but he had yet to reject anything. Tucker was only skimming by on getting off with easy dares and opting for the Truth whenever he could, he'd rather tell an embarrassing story that happened to him, than to actually do something embarrassing he'd regret tomorrow.

Overall though he couldn't really complain about tonight as a whole. He was having fun, and getting to spend it with friends. He sure as hell would be pestering Krystal about anything and everything dumb she does tonight, if he could remember it himself in the morning that was. She was probably the drunkest of them all, she liked her hard lemonade a bit too much. At least he had a chance to get to know everyone else better too, and being drunk and shameless with them really aided in learning the interpersonal aspects about all of them.

Funny enough though he barely retained anything else he learned about anyone. He'd blame it on the alcohol, but really all he could think about was how Natalie was getting a long during tonight. Tucker had always liked her as Legend, respected her that was. Once he got into the games, she started small talk with him and it grew from there into a small friendship. Well it was probably just a friendship for her, Tucker was sure of that. He didn't want to be that guy, but he was eager to stay tonight once he heard that Natalie would be here. He just... Wanted to have fun and get to know her better too, just like everyone else... But he couldn't lie to himself, and his small crush took a hold of him and now he didn't quite know what to do with himself. She'd been talking to him occasionally throughout the night, and he'd try to make small talk back, but there was no way he'd ever be able to tell her how he really feels, that was certain.

“Oh! My turn again!”

Tucker's thought process was cut short as he remembered they were still in the middle of a game and watched Pathfinder reach ahead for the bottle to give it a spin. Whenever he spun it, it always took the longest to stop, probably because of the fact he didn't understand that he didn't need to spin it as hard as he could without breaking the bottle. The group would watch intently as the bottle went around and around before it would slow down and eventually the neck of it would point itself at Renee.

Renee looked back at it, and then towards the bot.

“You're up, Wraith!” Pathfinder exclaimed happily as he addressed her. “Truth or dare, and remember, if you reject the dare, you will be out!”

Renee frowned for a moment as she took a sip from her glass, swirling the alcohol around and listening to the ice cubes clicking against the glass before she responded. “Let's have a dare then.”

“Okay!” Pathfinder beamed and then thought for a moment, his screen changing to a question mark as he thought on something for her to. “How about... Can you open a portal and borrow something from another version of you?”

She stared back at him, seemingly annoyed by the request. “That's a dare?”

“Well, I'm just thinking on something you can do... If you want to. You can take the loss if you'd rather.” He replied. “I'm sure it might be a bit strange for a copy of yourself to request a clothing item of some sort.”

Renee sighed, tossing her head back. “Ugh, fine.” She then stood up, shoving her drink towards Elliot, expectant of him to hold it for her, which he did.

The group watched as she cracked her knuckles then stepped away from the table they were huddled around. She extended her arm in front of herself and then held onto it with her other hand. She focused, and a bright light lit up the room as she opened a portal. This was something they were all used to seeing on the battlefield, but it was odd to see it up close and personal like this. Without hesitation she then dipped her head into the portal, standing for a few moments as they watched on, curious at the outcome. Renee eventually recoiled as the portal closed. She took a moment to push back her hair that was a bit messed up from the dimension jump, and then she smirked, turning to Pathfinder and holding up a glove that looked like something she would wear, but it clearly wasn't one she brought with her tonight.

“Done.” She replied, casually sitting back down and retrieving her drink from Elliot.

“Wow! I'm impressed!” Pathfinder replied and clapped his hands slightly in praise. “I hope the other you didn't mind too much.”

“Eh, she had it ready for me.” Wraith explained, and quickly she opened a much smaller portal and stuck her hand through, dropping the glove off and then returned to her resting position. “Who's next?”

“That would be Krystal!” Pathfinder motioned to the black haired girl sitting next to him.

“Huh?” Krystal looked up from her phone, she wasn't paying attention the past few rounds. “O-Oh uhm, right.” She attempted to shift in her seat and lean over to grab the bottle, but almost fell out of her chair before the robot caught her.

Tucker couldn't help but chuckle back at her. “Man you are so wasted.”

“I am not!” Krystal replied, pushing Pathfinder off of herself. “I'm fine!”

“Dude you couldn't stand up if the world depended on it.”

“N-Not true!”

“Prove it.”

Krystal scowled back at him and then suddenly stood up, only to instantly fall backwards into the couch cushions again. “There.”

“There? Dude you accomplished nothing!” Tucker laughed. “I think it's time you head home, you're drunk.”

“No, _You're_ _drunk_!” Krystal scolded him unjustly. “You just didn't see it! I stood up just fine!”

“Can we please move on with the game?” Renee cut them off.

They both looked at her for a moment, before Krystal sighed and leaned forward again to reach the bottle. She attempted to spin it, though she did it poorly, and it wobbled about threatening to fall off the table before it decided to stop and land, pointing at Tucker.

“Aw man, that's not fair!” Tucker complained, leaning back himself and folding his arms. “You did that on purpose.”

“I can't control how a fucking bottle lands!” Krystal hissed at him. “Truth or dare, shitface.”

“Wow, okay no need to be rude about it.” Tucker put his hands up in defence. “Truth.”

“No, fuck you take a dare!” Krystal complained, pointing a finger at him.

“What the hell man, that's not how it works!”

“Says who!”

“Me! You asked me truth or dare, so I'm taking truth!”

“You've been using truth all night, you need to take a dare!”

“No I don't!”

“Yes you do!”

“Alright!” Elliot shouted over them. “I'm sure there's an official rule book or something for this, but we're not standing here arguing all night. Make up your minds.”

“Uh, if I may?” Natalie quietly spoke up. She was quiet, but yet everyone turned to listen to her, since she rarely spoke out of line tonight, and usually had something important to say. “I apologize Tucker, but Krystal may have a point.” She turned to lean on the armrest of her chair as she took a sip of her wine. “You have been playing truth a lot tonight, and it's not fair to the rest of us.” She paused, then smirked at him. “Plus the game would be very boring if we all played Truth all the time and took no risks in life, no?”

“Yeah but-” Tucker was about to argue back with her, then he took notice of her smile... Her damn, perfect smile. He sighed. “Okay, alright, fine you have a point.” He looked back at Krystal now, who met him with a smug gaze. “Dare, hit me.”

“I dare you to play seven minutes in Heaven with Natalie!” Krystal quickly spat the words out at him, as if she were planning it since five turns back.

“W-What!?” Tucker exclaimed, quickly feeling his face heat up, as the grip on his glass became just a bit more tighter. “Y-You can't do that!”

“Sure I can, you said dare, and that's my dare.” Krystal replied, smiling as she took another sip from her bottle.

“I mean, it's not fair to Natalie!” Tucker insisted as he motioned towards her. “You can't just involve others in a dare without their consent.”

“Well.” Krystal looked back at Natalie. “Do you consent?”

Natalie paused for a moment, adverting her gaze and taking a sip of her drink. There was the slightest hint of pink in her cheeks, but one could easily write that off as a reaction to the alcohol levels in her blood rising...

“See! She doesn't consent so therefore-”

“Sure.”

Tucker's blood ran cold as his head snapped to the side to look back at the cheery blonde who finally responded to the question. “W-what?”

“I'll do the dare with you.” Natalie replied and smiled at him. “I mean, you do not want to break your win streak now, do you not?”

“I-I-I Mean-.”

“You heard her!” Krystal called out a bit louder than expected, she was really having a hard time controlling her volume right now, to the mild annoyance to the others. “Take the dare like a man Tucker!”

“I am a man!” Tucker shot back, but then turned back to Natalie again. “Are you sure about this? Like you do know what that game is, right?”

Natalie laughed, a laugh that easily put Tucker's anxiety a little bit at ease. “Why of course I know, this is not my first night out on the town, so to speak.” She then stood up, laying her glass on the table and reaching to take Tucker by his wrists and pull him forward. The pair almost stumbled backwards a bit but caught themselves as they looked back at Krystal.

“There's a broom closet just in the hallway there.” She motioned behind her towards the entryway to the Legend's Retreat that lead back into the bar. “Use that, and I'll set the timer on my phone.”

“Are you absolutely sure about this!?” Tucker asked Natalie again, making sure he looked her in her perfect blue eyes as he addressed her. “I can take the loss, or I can convince her to give me another dare, Like you don't have to-”

“Hush.” Natalie put her finger to his lips to silence him, but Tucker couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine when she touched him. “Yes I'm okay with this. I appreciate your concern, but it's alright! I think this will be fun!”

“If you two don't hurry up I'm docking a point anyway.” Krystal threatened as she held up the timer on her phone for them to see.

Tucker scowled back at him. “What did I ever do to you?”

“This.” Krystal raised her other hand and brought with her Pathfinder's. The pair were entangled with his grapple and were like it almost since the start of the game.

“Oh c'mon! I thought that would be funny!” Tucker pouted.

“Yeah, and I've hit myself in the head at least three times tonight with his arm.” Krystal scowled at him.

“I am really sorry about that.” Pathfinder quietly added.

“See! That's funny!” Tucker tried to chuckle.

“Right, so I think _this_ is funny too!” Krystal spoke back at him. “NOW GO!”

Natalie couldn't help but laugh again, and she gently tugged at Tucker's arm. “C'mon, you heard her.”

“...Okay.” Tucker sighed and allowed Natalie to pull him a long and out of the Lounge.

Once the pair stepped out into the hallway the atmosphere instantly changed. The bar was eerily quiet at night like this with no one in it to make noise. Everyone else was inside the Legends Retreat, and so it even made the air feel colder than normal. Tucker couldn't help but shiver but for different reasons, as he hated the feeling of this place late at night with no one else around.

“Are you okay?” Natalie asked him, her voice a bit lower so the others wouldn't hear.

“Y-yeah.” Tucker took a moment to inhale, and then exhale to calm himself down. “I just... I don't like this place much at night... Bad memories.”

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.” Natalie replied and then took his hand into hers, which instantly washed away his worries. “I'm here with you though, so you're not alone.”

Tucker flushed again as he turned his head away from her. “T-Thanks.” He spoke back, hoping she couldn't see his face in the dimness of the hallway.

“The closet's right over there, we'll be in and out in no time then we can get back to the game.” Natalie stated as she walked him over to the broom closet nearby.

“Of course!” Tucker responded, quickly moving with her, as the sooner her got this over with the better.

“We're heading into the closet now!” He called back out to the group.

“Alright! I'm timing you!” Krystal called back.

Tucker opened the door and glanced inside. It was darker than the hallway since there was no light in it, and it kept a broom, some cleaners, and a mop and bucket. There was enough room for the two of them to stand, but they would end up really close to each other in order to close the door behind them.

He turned towards Natalie, holding the door open and motioning inside. “After you.”

She giggled again, nodding and stepping inside. “Why thank you monsiuer.”

“Hah.” Tucker let out a small nervous giggle as he followed in behind her and let the door close.

The pair stood in the dark silence, close enough to feel each others breathing, and occasionally knocking into things in the closet as they tried to make some personal space. The remained like this for another moment or two as it seemed nigher of them were ready to start up a conversation, though it was clear they weren't playing this game how everyone else normally did.

Tucker finally let out a huff of annoyance, breaking the deafening quiet between the two. “I'm sending Krystal in here on my turn.” Tucker stated. “I don't care who it's with, she's stuck to Pathfinder so it'll be both of them plus one to make up for this stupid dare.”

Natalie couldn't help but laugh once more. “Oh, that would be fun.” She then looked up at him curiously. “This isn't so bad though, no one said we had to make this awkward. We can just stand here until the time is up if you prefer.”

“I mean, It's not like I'm going to do anything to you, I would never.” Tucker replied. “I-I'm not that kind of guy.”

“I know.” Natalie responded confidently. “That's why I didn't mind helping you with this one.”

“W-wait really?” Tucker looked back at her surprised. “I mean, yeah of course.”

“I think you're a really great guy, Tucker.” Natalie admitted as she shifted a bit, rocking on her heels. “I had no worries, and I don't mind spending time with you like this... Like tonight, just drinking with the others, It's nice to get to know you more.”

“Yeah me too-” Tucker paused and then looked back at her. “I mean, what?” He bit his tongue, he'd had too much to drink tonight, why would he SAY something like that.

“Oh that's good to know!” Natalie grinned back at him. “I was beginning to worry you didn't like me.”

“What!?” Tucker exclaimed. “N-No! No I like you! I like you a lot!” Tucker responded again without thinking. “I mean like, as a friend, you're a good friend... You're cool, I uh-”

Natalie seemed a bit disappointed by this response. “...Only as a friend?” She questioned. “Forgive me, I must have picked up mixed signals.”

“...Wait what do you mean?” Tucker's heart rate increased a bit as he tried to process what she was telling him.

“I mean... I wouldn't of minded if you wanted to maybe... Well hold hands more, or...” She turned away from him, hiding her face a bit with her left hand. “I mean, surely a kiss on the cheek wouldn't go astray to please your friend for this dare?”

“I-” Tucker paused now, straightening up and looking aside for a moment.

“You like me?”

“Of course I like you, dummy!” Natalie replied turning back to him. “I think you're really neat, and I love your technology! The little Nanomites are so adorable!”

“Y-you do?” He blinked back at her.

“Yes! I thought maybe you'd like me too, since we've always chatted and hung out...” She started to trail off a bit. “But I guess I was wrong, and I apologize for that... I wouldn't mind just being friends but-”

“No!” Tucker suddenly reached out to take her by her arms and speak to her directly. “I mean... How do I put this?” He flushed and looked away, now feeling the closet was probably on fire or something at this point. “I like you too! More than just friends!”

“You do?” Natalie cocked her head to the side. “But I thought-”

“I'm stupid! Okay?” Tucker replied. “I'm a big dumb idiot and you're just so gosh darn beautiful that I... Well I didn't think I'd ever get a chance with you so I just... Pushed my feelings aside.” He then turned to look away from her again. “Actually, I really have to say, you're probably just like this because you're drunk.”

“What ever do you mean?” Natalie questioned.

“I mean, you can do much better than me and I can't allow myself to hold you back like this.”

“Oh Tucker, that is foolishness.”

“But it's true!” Tucker continued. “You're perfect in every way, and I just don't deserve someone as good as you.”

She chuckled slightly under her breath and then sighed contently. “That's really sweet that you think so highly of me... but I could easily say the same about you.”

“Y-you could?”

“Yes!” She took him by his head now, putting their foreheads together. “Were you not listening to me? I like you, very much so. I wouldn't mind if we were more than just friends.”

“...You seriously want to date me?”

“What more will it take to convince you?”

Natalie looked down for a moment after speaking, then an idea hit her. She pulled Tucker even closer to herself as she brought her face to his, allowing their lips to connect suddenly. Tucker's soul almost completely left his body as he could piratically taste the mixture of french wine and her cherry lip gloss. He wasn't even really sure this was actually happening right now, and all he could do was hold onto her and give into the kiss. He would enjoy it while he could, before he woke up and this was all just a dream, or he passed out and died from alcohol poisoning at some point and this was his taste of heaven before he moved on.

“TIMES UP!”

The door was pulled open suddenly and a bright phone light shined into their eyes as the pair quickly stumbled back to pull away from each other, both short of breath and very scared and confused. They both blushed extremely as they remained silent and looked away from each other. Turns out the light was a camera flash as Krystal stood smugly at the forefront of the group (With Pathfinder quite literally supporting her). She smiled smugly at tucker as she then looked at the photo on her phone.

“I told you!” Renee turned to Elliot after witnessing the scene. “Pay up!”

“Alright fine.” Elliot handed her some money.

Suddenly it set in for Tucker what had just happened. He had butterflies in his stomach, and he almost wished they'd close the door again and let him continue... He was heating up, but oddly not because of embarrassment or love, but instead with pure rage.

He stared daggers into Krystal as he addressed her. “Delete that photo!”

“Nope!”

“Krystal!” Tucker started to leave the closet and walk towards her.

“Can't catch me!” Krystal suddenly bolted, running off further into the bar.

“Hey, Wait! Wait!” Pathfinder exclaimed as he was helplessly forced to stumble along behind her as she ran.

“KRYSTAL!” Tucker instantly sprinted after the pair, sights more focused on Krystal than the bot who served as nothing more than an innocent causality at this point. “YOU HAVE NO PROBLEM STANDING UP NOW HUH!?”

“I'M POSTING IT TO YOUR TIMELINE!”

“BITCH, YOU BETTER NOT!”

“yOU CAN'T STOP-”

There was a loud crash and the sound of some glass breaking. She tripped and fell, and of course took Pathfinder with her.

“You deserved that.” Tucker replied stopping over them and trying to refrain from laughing too much.

“Go fuck yourself, Tuck.” Krystal moaned before letting her head fall against the floor again.

“...Can we go home yet?” Pathfinder quietly complained.

It took a little bit to clean up the mess, and Elliot decided that for future reference he was going to consider cutting people off during nights like this, but eventually everyone was ready to leave and go home. Many of them already dreading the headaches that they'd get in the morning, Tucker included, but at least he could sleep a bit sounder tonight as Natalie was the one to ask him to walk her home. He gladly accepted. Tonight really wasn't all that bad after all...


End file.
